


Going to the beach with Undyne

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [19]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Beaches, Cute, F/M, Ocean, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: What it says in the title. Due to having originally been written and posted for a different site most of my stories' titles are just descriptions of the story, and I'm too lazy to make up meaningful titles for everything.





	

“Hey, can you get my back?” Undyne asks, handing you the bottle of sunscreen. “I don’t want to burn.”

You grin at her, squirt sunscreen into your hand. Undyne rolls over, lies down on the towel, blinks back at you flirtatiously as your eyes roam over her body, barely concealed beneath her tiny bikini. “You are such a show-off,” you laugh as you run your hands over her muscular back. She lets out a little purr of delight, arches her back slightly, presses herself against your hands.

“That feels nice,” she says. She presses her ass against your groin and you feel yourself getting hard. You smack her ass lightly and she yelps. “What was that for?”

“We’re in public, you dork.”

“What’s your point?” she asks lazily. She runs a hand through her hair, peers out at the waves. “It’s been way too long since I swam,” she sighs. You can feel her itching to get going beneath you, but you can’t help yourself, you’d be satisfied just laying here in the sun with her for the rest of the day. You trace a finger down her spine and Undyne giggles, flips over, pins you on the towel. The motion is so swift that you’re a little dazed and you splutter a little until Undyne reaches down, runs her hand along your cheek. She’s got her hair back in her customary ponytail and you can see almost everything, her bikini really doesn’t cover much at all. You put a hand on her side, feel her ribs, feel the muscles shift as she clamps down on your hand with her arm.

“Sometimes I wish you could see yourself the way I see you,” you tell her, and she cocks her head, amused smile playing across her face. Whenever you compliment her this is the usual result, vague amusement which is really just the product of her trying very hard not to overreact. The only sign of how she really feels is a slight bounce in the inner muscles of her thigh, resting just above your hips, a little twitch in the corner of her lips.

“How do you mean?” she asks. She leans back, looks out across the beach, her pretended nonchalance undermined slightly from how she keeps glancing down, eager to hear the rest. The other big giveaway is her fins; she might be able to fake it sometimes but her fins always give her away. They frill out, make her look bigger when she’s frightened or worried, they droop when she’s sad, and when she’s happy they slick back against her head, streamline her down. Right now you can’t even see them they’re pulled so far back. It’s a little difficult to notice, though; from this angle you have to look up across her taut stomach and up over two major distractions to get to her face…

Undyne’s said something and you totally missed it. You blink, focus very hard and manage to look up into her eyes. She’s biting her lip in amusement and a faint blush has spread over her face. “Cat got your tongue?” she asks.

You shrug. “I was distracted,” you tell her, and she raises an eyebrow.

“Oh, by what?” she asks, knocking one hip akimbo. She grinds herself into your groin and you know she can feel you from the way her smile widens. She’s getting smug, you can tell. If you don’t do something about it she’ll tease you all day.

“By your breasts,” you tell her, and she lets out a startled, nervous burst of laughter. Undyne talks a good fight but if you catch her off-guard she gets embarrassed easily. She’s blushing violently now and biting her lip even harder. She shifts her shoulders in, tries to cover herself up.

“Stopppp,” she says. “I knew this showed too much skin…”

“Hey, I like it,” you tell her, running a hand along the soft space of skin between her hip and her rib. She shivers lightly but lets you; you know she’s ticklish there.

“You promise?” she asks, and you nod. She blows out a breath, rolls her eyes at herself, then gets up, extends a hand to you. “Let’s go swim,” she says, and there is such girlish excitement in her voice that it’s all you can do to drag yourself off before the two of you are sprinting off to the water, Undyne letting out joyous whoops all the way until she dives in and circles around you, nudging you with her head until you’re underwater too.

Undyne might be agile on the ground, but beneath the waves it’s a whole ‘nother level. She strands out like kelp, like an eel. She bends herself in ways that should be possible, eels around you. Her gills frill out like flowers, gulping down water, and her eyes get wide and limpid so she can see better. She tells you that underwater she can actually see a different spectrum of light than on land, something about how her eyes interact with the water itself. She says that you always light up when she looks at you underwater, that she can’t take her eyes off you no matter how hard she tries. Whenever she sees you she grins, big sharkteeth flashing in the murk. You can feel her hands tracing around you, touching you everywhere, your sides, legs, arms, your neck, your face. You can never tell where she is exactly so you always are careful not to kick in a specific direction unless you hit her, although you suspect she’d be able to see it and avoid it anyway. You end up floating there, watching her dance around you. When you go up for air she wraps herself around your waist and legs, kisses your stomach, your pelvis, your hips. She bursts up into the air and light, kisses you. “I couldn’t wait,” she explains. “I just needed to kiss you.”

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

Later that night, while the sun is setting, you and Undyne laze against the seawall, leaning against each other. You both smell like the sea, although it suits Undyne better. She takes your hand, raises it to her mouth, kisses your palm. You reach out, stick your hands into the pocket on her raspy sweater and she laughs, grabs you, pulls you in close. As your lips meet the sun slips beneath the horizon and the sky looks like the inside of a crushed orange. You can see it reflected in Undyne’s eyes and you tell her that she’s beautiful. She grins in pleasure and presses herself against you desperately.

“I don’t want this day to ever end,” she tells you, and in some ways it doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Back to the typical stuff. I don't go to the beach hardly ever so I had to sort of strain and remember what it was like from my childhood. I didn't really succeed, and you can tell since the story's focus is much more on Undyne than it is the setting. Not really a whole lot to say about this one, except for this being the first story where I start taking a lot of artistic liberties with her gills; as far as I know real gills on fish are a lot more boring and simple unless you're talking about weirdos like axolotls and things, but I thought it'd be an interesting detail. Always feel free to embellish unimportant things; it can add a lot of depth to a story.


End file.
